Wanita yang Ditinggalkan
by fariacchi
Summary: AU. Kau bodoh, Ino. Bukan ini yang seharusnya terjadi—menutup matamu selamanya dari kenyataan. # SakuraXIno, slight SaiXIno. MATURE CONTENTS: shoujo-ai/almost yuri, lemon implisit, chara-death. A gift for Ero Dojo.


**Ringkasan:** Kau bodoh, Ino. Bukan ini yang seharusnya terjadi—menutup matamu selamanya dari kenyataan. SakuraXIno. Mature contents; shoujo-ai alert; Alternate Universe.

**Peringatan:** _Alternate Universe. M for MATURE! Shouji-ai alert, a bit sex, angst, death—don't like don't read!_

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Wanita yang Ditinggalkan**

_~menelan kenyataan, memuntahkan mimpi~_

**©fariacchi**

**.**

Ini yang kelima dalam dua puluh enam jam terakhir.

Aku menyandarkan tubuh di depan pintu kamar mandi berkayu putih, memandang ke sekeliling ruang apartemen kecilku yang redup di malam hari.

"Hei, Ino…" aku bersuara, seraya menggoyangkan gelas kaca berisi air putih di tanganku.

Tidak ada jawaban. Masih terdengar suara-suara dari seseorang yang sedang mengeluarkan paksa isi perutnya di depan mulut toilet.

"Ino…" aku memanggilnnya lagi, meski mata hijauku masih memperhatikan kubus es yang mulai mencair di dalam gelas.

Kali ini hanya suara air yang menjawab.

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan meletakkan gelas setengah kosongku di atas meja kecil di dekat pintu.

Berjalan beberapa langkah, aku berhenti tepat di depan pintu dan mengetukkan kepalan tanganku di kayu putih itu.

"Hei! Ino!"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Ino! Ayo buka!" Aku mengetuk tanpa henti.

Suara keran belum berhenti terdengar.

Baru saja aku akan berteriak memanggil, kenop pintu berputar mengagetkanku.

KRIET.

Tampak sosok pucat Ino dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang tergerai berantakan.

"Berisik… aku dengar," ia menjawab seraya kembali membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mematikan keran westafel.

Aku melipat tangan di dada, menatapnya dari sisi pintu.

"Sudah cukup, kan?" ujarku.

Air berhenti terdengar—Ino memutar keran itu dengan gemetar. "Apanya…?" ia bertanya seraya meraih handuk kecil di sisi kamar mandi.

"Mau sampai kapan kau melanjutkan hobi ini?" aku bertanya lagi.

Mata hijauku mengamati sosok kurus semampai Ino. Kaus ketat putih polos, dengan celana _hot-pants_ berwarna ungu. Ino terlihat lebih kurus dari yang bisa dilihat orang lain setiap harinya.

Ino mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk, menghilangkan keringat dingin di wajahnya. Kemudian ia menatapku dengan mata biru safirnya. "Hobi apa yang kau maksud?" tanyanya.

Ia bermaksud keluar dari kamar mandi, namun aku menghalanginya. Kugapai pintu dengan telapak tanganku—membentangkan tangan yang menghalangi jalan Ino.

"Minggir," sahutnya.

"Tidak."

Ino mengerucutkan alisnya dengan kesal. Ia menatapku tajam.

"Haruno Sakura, minggir," ia berbicara dengan lambat dan tegas—tanda bahwa ia benar-benar serius.

"Ti-dak," jawabku.

"KUBILANG MINGGIR!" Ia bersuara keras, mencengkram lenganku, memaksaku menyingkir dan memberinya jalan.

Sayang sekali, Yamanaka Ino, gerakan gemulai seperti itu tidak akan mampu menggeserku.

Kujulurkan satu tanganku yang lain, mencengkram dagu Ino dengan keras.

"Lepaskan…" ia merintih.

Kuseret dagunya, kemudian satu tangannya. Kubawa sosoknya untuk berdiri di depan cermin setinggi badan yang berada tepat di samping westafel.

Kubiarkan ia memandang sosoknya sendiri.

"Belum cukup?" aku berujar pada sosoknya yang pirang dan pucat di cermin.

Kemudian aku menahan tubuhnya dari belakang, membiarkan ia melihat lebih jelas apa yang kumaksud.

Ino terpekur di depan cermin.

"Lihat. Itu kau," ujarku dari samping pundaknya. Kubiarkan rambut merah jambuku menyembul di belakang rambut pirangnya.

Kubiarkan ia terdiam begitu beberapa saat.

Kemudian aku menarik kausnya. Kupaksa kain ketat itu meluncur keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia tidak melawan.

Kaus teronggok di keramik kamar mandi yang agak basah. Sekali lagi, kutahan tubuh Ino dari belakang. Kali ini hanya memakai bra, kubiarkan ia memandang dirinya sendiri.

"Itu kau," ujarku lagi. Mata hijauku memandang lurus pada mata birunya di cermin. "Apa cantik?"

"Tidak…" ia membuka bibirnya—terdengar tidak yakin.

"Benar, kau jelek," sahutku lagi.

Lalu mendadak Ino mengerutkan wajahnya, dan mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku jelek… jelek… jelek…" ia menangis, membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangan—untuk sesaat. Kemudian ia membuka tangannya, maju beberapa langkah menuju cermin.

Aku mengamati dalam diam.

Kulihat sisa air mata membekas di sudut matanya. Ia mendekat ke cermin, menempelkan jari-jari panjangnya, lalu berujar lagi, "aku jelek…" Kemudian ia berputar, menyentuh pinggangnya, lalu lengannya. "Belum cukup…" ia bergumam ganjil.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, kemudian dengan kasar menahan kepalanya dari belakang.

"Apa kau gila?" Aku berujar keras-keras tepat di telinganya. Ia meronta sedikit sebelum menyerah pada kekuatan tanganku. Kupandang ia dari cermin. "Lihat! Lihat tulang-tulang itu!" Aku menunjuk tulang rusuk yang terbalat kulit pucat tipisnya.

Ino diam.

Aku melengkungkan lenganku tepat di kedua ketiaknya, lalu membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Lihat! Kau jelek! Kau mau sekurus apa lagi?" Aku berteriak.

Ino memandang pantulan wajahnya, dan menangis perlahan, menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau mau mati, HAH?"

Ino terisak semakin keras, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya.

Aku meraih kepalanya dengan satu tangan yang kulepaskan, kubuat Ino memandang pantulannya dengan jelas.

"Kau mau menghancurkan diri seperti apa lagi?"

Ino menangis semakin keras.

Deru nafasku yang tersengal karena emosi yang mengaduk-aduk membuatku melepaskan Ino. Begitu aku melepaskannya, tubuh Ino seperti kehilangan penyangga, dan ia beringsut begitu saja di lantai—menangis.

Aku memundurkan langkah, membiarkan punggungku menabrak dinding yang dingin. Lalu aku menatap cermin.

Pantulan sosok Ino yang meringkuk di lantai menyapu pandanganku. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang tidak lagi berkilau. Segalanya berubah menjadi begitu suram.

Kau jelek, Ino.

Ino mulai memukul-mukul keramik dengan lemah.

Tidak seharusnya emosi meluap seperti ini dariku.

Aku mengadahkan kepala, menatap lampu yang bisu menyaksikan segalanya. Lalu mataku terpejam erat ketika mendengar jeritan parau Ino yang menghantamkan kepalan tangannya lebih keras ke lantai keramik.

Mengapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tidak ada yang berubah delapan jam berikutnya.

Pagi terasa seperti malas menyentuh kamar apartemen kami. Ruang tamu mungil yang sederhana, dimana acara televisi tampak seperti lukisan suram yang tidak bersuara. Hanya cahaya dari benda itu yang memantul dan bergerak-gerak di bola mata biru Ino.

Aku dan mangkuk serealku, di sudut ruang tamu, memandang sosok gadis pirang yang duduk di lantai kayu beberapa langkah dariku. Ia memegang mangkuk besar berisi es krim, dengan kacang dan potongan buah beku.

Terdengar denting sendok. Ino membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, menyuapkan sebongkah besar es krim dengan paksa, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi.

Menyedihkan.

Itu gadis yang sama. Gadis yang sama, yang sudah kukenal belasan tahun. Gadis yang sama, Yamanaka Ino yang sama—sebelum seorang laki-laki menghancurkan kewarasannya.

Kutelan suapan terakhirku, lalu meletakkan mangkuk di atas meja tamu hitam. Mata hijauku kembali ke sosok gadis itu, lalu aku bersuara, "kau tidak kerja?"

Jam dinding perak yang berdebu baru saja menunjukkan pukul sepuluh.

Butuh beberapa saat sebelum jarum tipis menunjuk di angka enam ketika Ino menjawab dengan suara parau, "aku berhenti."

Ia menyuap es krimnya lagi, tanpa menoleh padaku.

Aku menghela nafas, lalu bangkit berdiri. "Aku tidak akan membayarkan bagianmu untuk sewa bulan depan," ujarku, meraih mangkuk dan gelas kosong di atas meja.

"Aku tahu," ia menjawab datar.

Tidak. Kau tidak tahu, Ino.

Membiarkan Ino dengan sendok es krimnya yang lain, aku melenggang menuju dapur di sudut ruangan.

Keran menyala, mengalir memenuhi gelas kaca yang tidak berwarna. Dalam gerak lambat, aku mulai mencuci bekas peralatan makan itu.

Itu sebelum samar-samar aku mendengar bunyi pintu kamar mandi tertutup keras.

Keran mati. Kubelai sedikit rambut merah jambu sebahuku, lalu berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu.

Televisi masih menyala, mangkuk besar es krim masih diam di depannya, dengan sisa yang sedikit. Aku melirik pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup, dan menangkap suara samar di baliknya.

Lagi?

Tidak seharusnya kubiarkan ia menghabiskan persediaan es krim hanya untuk berakhir di pembuangan toilet secara paksa beberapa menit berikutnya.

"Hooeeeekkkk…"

Sayang sekali, emosiku sudah habis tertumpah delapan jam lalu.

Pandanganku berakhir di pintu lain dengan hiasan karton berbentuk bunga warna ungu, yang tampak tergantung tidak simetris. Kali ini terdengar suara keran air di balik pintu kamar mandi, dan aku melangkahkan kaki menuju sudut lain.

Aku meraih kenop pintu, lalu memutarnya perlahan.

Kamar kecil berdinding _lavender_ pucat, dengan tirai ungu tua yang mencegah sinar matahari memasuki satu-satunya ventilasi di sana. Selimut tebal yang menggumpal aneh di sudut tempat tidur—yang seprainya terlempar ke sisi lain.

Majalah, pakaian, aksesoris yang berserakan menutupi seisi lantai membuatku tidak melangkahkan kaki ke dalam. Dari sisi pintu, aku mengamati sisa-sisa kehidupan normal Ino.

Belasan bungkus keripik kosong. Kaleng-kaleng soda. Kotak-kotak biskuit dan cokelat. Semuanya bisa ditemukan di seluruh sudut kamar. Meja rias hitam dengan puluhan alat kosmetik yang tergeletak tidak beraturan, dengan cermin pendek yang ternoda lipstik merah.

Sungguh sekacau keadaan pemiliknya.

Sudah berapa lama?

Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak aku mendengar tangisan frustasi dari kamar ini pada pukul dua pagi—ketika aku pulang bekerja.

"Berengsek! Huaaa! Kau berengsek! Kau berengsek Sai! Aaaaagggh!" itu yang ia jeritkan.

Ya, berengsek sekali semuanya.

Tiba-tiba saja. Mata hijauku menangkap suatu benda utuh di dekat kaki, dan aku memungutnya. Sebuah foto. Tampaknya lolos dari menjadi serpihan kecil untuk alas kaki.

Ino, dalam senyumnya yang secerah bunga matahari. Dan sosok laki-laki tampan berkulit putih pucat yang tersenyum begitu memikat. Tampak sempurna. Fotografer muda berbakat, dengan senyum palsunya yang menjijikan.

Bodoh.

Kau bodoh, Ino. Sejak dulu. Meski kebodohan itu pernah menyelamatkan hari-hariku.

Tapi kali ini kau benar-benar bodoh.

Kemudian aku merobek foto itu, tepat di bagian yang hanya mungkin menyisakan lengan putih tanpa tubuh yang dipeluk Ino dengan erat.

Senyum getir tipis mengembang di wajahku. Aku membawa potongan foto itu, lalu menutup kembali pintu di dekatku.

Suara keran air masih terdengar. Pintu kamar mandi masih tertutup rapat. Namun aku bisa mendengar isak tangis di balik pintu itu.

"Uhh… huuu… huuu… kenapa… Sai… ukkkkhh…" aku mendengarnya. Suara tangisan lagi, kemudian suara keras dari kerongkongan yang diterobos paksa oleh jari-jari kurus.

Aku memandang pintu itu tanpa ekspresi.

Kau bodoh, Ino.

Lalu aku melenggang pergi menuju kamarku sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku membuka mata dengan berat ketika kesadaranku baru saja kembali.

Tanganku menjangkau sisi tempat tidur, mencari-cari benda persegi berlayar terang yang menderingkan tanda pesan diterima. Mata hijauku menemukan bahwa waktu baru menunjukkan tiga sore.

Merasakan pening di kepala, aku memaksakan tubuhku untuk bangun.

Kamarku terasa panas. Warna merah muda tidak menolong segalanya menjadi sejuk. Entah bagaimana aku tertidur, dengan tumpukan buku _diary_ dan puluhan foto-foto berserakan di sekelilingku.

Aku menjulurkan tangan, mengambil sebuah foto dengan dua gadis remaja yang ceria di dalamnya.

Kelulusan sekolah menangah, tampak seperti puluhan tahun lalu. Ino yang cantik. Ino yang bersinar. Ino yang menjulurkan tangannya padaku.

Jika saja Ino tidak menemukanku saat itu, mungkin aku benar-benar akan melompat dari atap sekolah dulu.

Ino selalu bersinar sejak dulu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memandangnya.

Kuraih foto yang lain. Tidak terdengar apapun dari gambar, tentu. Namun dapat terlihat suasana klub yang ramai, panas, dan Ino masih tampak bersinar di antara sorot lampu.

Ino selalu cantik.

Lalu satu foto lain, kali ini seorang saja. Seperti dewi dari kahyangan, dengan rambut pirang panjang tergerai, pakaian lembayung yang tipis dan melambai, memegang seikat bunga matahari.

Ino selalu tampak sempurna.

Wajah ekspresifnya selalu terlihat abadi di depan kamera. Tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai, kulitnya yang bersih, mata birunya yang berkilat, juga bibir merah mudanya yang tersenyum. Fotografer mana pun tidak akan melepaskannya.

Karier Ino sebagai model begitu cerah. Dan aku puas dengan berada di sudut, melihatnya bersinar di atas _catwalk_ yang gemerlap, dikelilingi _blitz_ putih yang tidak terhitung.

Aku puas, dengan selalu melihat sinarnya.

Tapi itu sudah berlalu.

Aku meraih sepotong artikel koran yang kusut dari sebuah buku _diary_, lalu memandanginya—berita besar yang menghancurkan kepuasanku. Foto telanjang seorang gadis berambut pirang, yang disensor aman bagi pembaca. Beredar luas di media, membuat agensi memutuskan kontrak sepihak.

Bodoh.

Aku tidak merelakan kau bersama laki-laki itu untuk dihancurkan, Ino.

Kemudian segalanya berubah.

Aku selalu terbangun dengan kepala pening di siang hari. Aku selalu keluar kamar mendapati sosok Ino yang menelan paksa sejumlah besar makanan. Aku selalu berangkat kerja petang hari dengan mendengar isak tangis di balik pintu kamar. Lalu aku selalu pulang pagi hari untuk mendapati Ino yang terkapar pucat di kamar mandi, mengeluarkan paksa isi perutnya.

Terus, terus.

Rutinitas suram yang membuatku merasa seperti di dunia lain.

Ino yang cantik. Ino yang bersinar. Ino yang sempurna. Semuanya tinggal kenangan.

Namun mataku tidak pernah berhenti memandangnya.

Aku menekuk kedua lututku, menyandarkan kepalaku di atasnya dalam hening. Mataku memandang nanar pada dinding-dinding kamar, yang dipenuhi poster-poster besar dengan Ino sebagai modelnya.

Kau bodoh, Ino.

Mengapa yang kau tangisi bukanlah gambar-gambar cantikmu itu? Mengapa yang kau tangisi bukanlah karirmu yang hancur?

Tanpa sadar aku mencengkram kulit kakiku dengan kuku jari bercat hitamlu yang tajam. Aku membenamkan wajahku, mencoba mengusir lilitan sakit di sudut tubuhku.

Mengapa harus laki-laki sialan itu yang kau tangisi karena meninggalkanmu?

Bodoh. Kau bodoh.

Padahal aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang kosong, menundukkan wajah untuk memakai sepatu hak tinggiku yang hitam dan bertali-temali. Malam baru akan dimulai, waktuku untuk bekerja.

Sepasang sepatu siap, aku lalu meraih tas tangan kulitku yang berwarna merah. Berdiri, aku merapihkan rok ketat sependek paha yang membalut tubuh semampaiku.

Itu tepat ketika derit pintu kamar terbuka. Ino berdiri, menatapku dengan mata bengkaknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" ia berujar parau.

Aku meraih ponsel merah mudaku dan menjejalkannya ke dalam tas, menjawab tanpa menoleh, "kerja."

Ino menggigit bibirnya sedikit. Akhirnya aku menoleh padanya, menatapnya lurus, memperhatikan gaun tidur tipis dan pendek yang membalut tubuh kurusnya. Gaun itu menerawang, hingga aku mampu melihat absennya pakaian dalam di baliknya.

"Ada apa?" aku bertanya.

Ino diam. Aku melangkahkan kakiku yang terbalut sepatu hak tinggi, lalu berdiri di depannya. Ino hanya setinggi telingaku, tampak kecil dan gemetar.

"Jangan pergi," katanya.

Aku memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

Menyedihkan. Menyedihkan sekali. Hampir aku tidak mengenali nada memohon itu. Ino tidak pernah bicara dengan nada seperti itu.

"Kenapa?" jawabku. "Meski kau selalu memuntahkan kembali semua makanan yang kuberikan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidak makan. Dan aku harus kerja untuk itu. Kau tahu itu."

Ino menelan ludah. "Aku tahu…"

Tidak, Ino, kau sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Meski pekerjaanku hina, kau tahu sekarang aku harus lebih ekstra," ujarku lagi. "Dengan berhentinya kau dari seluruh pekerjaan sebelumnya."

Ino memeluk satu lengannya, dan tanpa berani menatap mataku, ia menjawab, "maaf…"

Bukan itu, Ino. Kau tidak mengerti maksudku.

Aku menjulurkan tangan dan meraih dagu Ino, membuat gadis itu menatapku, menatap wajahku yang tertutup _make-up_.

"Katakan keperluanmu," ujarku.

Ino menggerak-gerakkan bola mata birunya dengan ragu. Ke sudut, lalu memutar ke bawah. Kemudian ia mencengkram lenganku, dan berujar lirih, "kumohon… a—aku tidak tahan lagi…"

Mata hijauku bertemu dengan mata biru Ino yang berkaca-kaca. Sisa-sisa air mata tampak jelas di sana.

"Sebentar saja… kumohon…" ia bersuara.

Menyedihkan.

Aku melepaskan dagu Ino, lalu tanganku beralih ke pundak ringkihnya. Dengan perlahan, aku mengusap kulit putih di sana. Kemudian jari-jariku meraih tali gaun tipis berwarna _magenta_ itu, dan menurunkannya dari pundak Ino dengan mudah.

Ino meletakkan satu tangannya di leherku, lalu ia memejamkan mata dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku. "Maaf… Sakura…" bisiknya.

Aku diam, membiarkan tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Mendorong tubuh ringan Ino jauh ke dalam kamarnya sendiri, aku meninggalkan tasku tergeletak entah dimana. Desah-desah ganjil dari nafas gadis berambut pirang itu menyapaku ketika aku menidurkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang berantakan.

Ino memejamkan erat matanya. Aku tahu, ia membayangkan sesuatu yang lain.

Jari-jari tanganku dengan halus meraba dan menyentuh kulit Ino yang polos tanpa kain. Berhenti di titik-titik tertentu, kemudian aku mendekatkan wajahku, membaui kulit mulus itu.

Ino tetap wangi. Harumnya seperti mawar. Selalu sempurna.

Ia mendesah, membenamkan jari-jarinya di rambut merah muda sebahuku yang tergerai.

Bekas lipstik merah tampak di beberapa sudut tubuh Ino. Aku tidak menatap wajah Ino, karena aku tahu apa yang akan kulihat di sana. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya.

Ino melenguh pelan.

Jari-jariku bergerak menyusuri lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna. Dari leher, turun ke buah dada ranum yang indah, kemudian menyusuri rusuk yang menonjol, berhenti di tulang pinggul yang kecil. Lalu _saliva_ menyapa jari-jariku.

Ino bergetar sedikit ketika jari-jariku memasukinya.

"A—ahhh…" ia mendesah.

Kau tidak mengerti, Ino. Aku tidak menginginkan ini. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya, aku tidak menginginkan kepuasan raga seperti ini darimu.

Aku menggerakkan jari-jariku, membawanya berdansa dalam harmoni liar yang terlarang.

Ino meremas rambutku dengan erat. Lalu kudengar ia berbisik lirih, "…Sai…"

Kau menyedihkan, Ino.

Aku meninggalkan hatiku di luar pintu. Menggerakkan jari, bibir dan tubuhku untuk memuaskan nafsu abstrak dari gadis pirang yang mendesah di bawahku.

Aku tidak menginginkan ini.

Selama ini aku selalu puas dengan hanya melihat keceriaan abadi di kilat mata Ino. Egoismenya yang begitu manis, sifat memerintahnya yang begitu kuat, kontras dengan aura feminin yang begitu lembut.

Aku puas, Ino. Dengan berada begitu dekat dan mengamati kebahagiaanmu.

Tapi kau tidak mengerti.

Ino memekik tertahan ketika tubuhnya bergetar. Aku merasakan hangat dan basah mengaliri jari-jariku, meninggalkan segores sayatan di hatiku.

Lalu isak tangis terdengar lagi.

"Maaf… Sakura… maaf…" ia berujar parau, membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangan.

Aku menatap Ino dengan mata hijauku yang tidak bersinar. Kemudian aku menjulurkan tanganku, membelai rambut pirangnya yang kusam.

Bukan ini, Ino. Aku hanya menginginkan dirimu yang bersinar dari jauh. Bukan kehancuran menyedihkan seperti ini.

Ino menangis lebih keras.

Kemudian aku bangkit, beranjak keluar kamar.

Tas merahku tergeletak di depan pintu. Aku meraihnya. Mengambil beberapa lembar tisu, kemudian menyandang lagi benda merah itu di pundak.

Aku seperti baru saja memungut hatiku kembali. Dan rasanya seperti sesuatu mengaduk-aduk isi perutku.

Seolah aku sudah mengetahui akan terjadi sesuatu nanti.

Aku mual.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yang pertama kali kulihat ketika pulang pada tiga pagi adalah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka sedikit, dan bunyi air deras dari _shower_.

Tanpa melepaskan sepatu hak tinggiku, aku melangkah masuk. Tas merah di pundak, dan segulung koran di satu tanganku. Aku mengayunkan kaki, lalu berdiri tepat di celah yang terbuka.

Sinar redup dari lampu kuning kamar mandi menyapa sebagian wajah dan sebelah mata hijauku.

Punggung Ino terlihat olehku. Dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang menjuntai ke lantai keramik dan gaun tidur _magenta_ yang tipis dan basah. Ia meringkuk di sisi bak mandi.

Aku diam.

_Shower_ menyala dari atas dinding kamar mandi, membiarkan air memenuhi bak mandi untuk berendam, yang hanya Ino gunakan untuk tangan kirinya yang tercelup.

Kemudian aku membalikkan tubuh, berjalan ke dapur.

Segelas air putih mengalir di tenggorokkanku yang kering. Aku menyandarkan tubuh di sisi bak cuci piring, menghela nafas panjang. Panjang, seolah aku baru saja kembali dari perjalanan tanpa ujung.

Tangnku bergerak, meletakkan gelas, dan beralih ke koran yang sejak tadi kucengkram. Sedikit kusut di ujung, tapi aku tetap membukanya.

Halaman depan dengan tulisan merah yang menandakan sebuah berita besar. Dua sosok terlihat mesra dalam foto di bawah tulisan itu. Aku mengamati tanpa ekspresi.

Kemudian aku merasakan pening di kepala, membuatku sedikit mencengkram rambut merah jambuku.

Bodoh.

Aku tidak menyadari bahwa Ino benar-benar menonton televisi—tidak hanya memantulkan gambar bergerak di matanya. Seharusnya tidak kubiarkan acara _infotaiment_ berkeliaran di dunia ini.

Menunduk, aku melepaskan sepatu hak tinggiku, dan membiarkan tas merahku tergeletak di lantai dapur. Selanjutnya aku merobek koran yang kubawa tepat di halaman depan, lalu tanpa alas kaki kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Derasnya air tampak sudah menggenang di tempat Ino meringkuk diam. Kulitnya yang pucat tampak kedinginan meski dari belakang.

Aku melangkahkan kaki, membiarkan gemericik air menyentuh kuku-kuku kaki bercat merahku.

Tunggu, aku tidak mengecat kuku kakiku. Merah itu bukan cat kuku, tentu saja.

Aku melangkah, mengacuhkan tubuh diam Ino di samping bak mandi, menuju westafel dan cermin setinggi tubuh di sudut lain.

Tanganku meraih keran, memutarnya dan membiarkannya menyala sementara aku menatap cermin—mengamati pantulan sosokku.

Tampak tidak berjiwa.

Senyum getir mengulas bibirku yang terhias lipstik ketika aku memperhatikan air yang menggenang di kakiku.

Merah.

Air itu berwarna merah cerah. Warna cantik yang kontras dengan kulit putihku.

Lalu aku menoleh ke arah sosok Yamanaka Ino yang diam—kaku. Sebuah silet tipis tergeletak di dekat paha mulusnya yang tidak lagi merona. Kepalanya terkulai ke satu sisi, tangan kirinya tenggelam di bak mandi yang airnya berwarna merah.

Bodoh.

Aku berjalan perlahan, lalu berlutut di dekat tubuh Ino. Lambat, aku membelai rambut pirang panjangnya dengan tanganku. Warna kuning yang pudar, tidak lagi bersinar.

Kemudian aku meraih dagu Ino.

Kupandangi wajahnya, mata birunya yang menutup sempurna tanpa bisa kulihat lagi sinarnya. Jejak air mata di pelupuk, bibir merah muda yang tampak bekas-bekas gigitan dirinya sendiri, juga pipi kurus cekung yang tidak berwarna.

Menyedihkan.

Dan aku mendekatkan wajahku, meniupkan nafas begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Lalu aku menautkan bibirku dengan bibirnya yang mulai membiru.

Dingin.

Kau bodoh, Ino.

Bukan ini yang seharusnya terjadi. Menutup matamu selamanya dari kenyataan.

Kau bodoh.

Aku memundurkan wajah, membiarkan bekas merah menghias bibir Ino, menutupi biru keunguan yang merusak sisa kecantikannya.

Kau bodoh. Pernahkah kau melihat siapa yang selalu di sampingmu?

Lalu aku berdiri, dan menjatuhkan sobekan koran yang kugenggam tepat di pangkuan sosok Ino. Titik darah yang terdapat di paha Ino merembes di suatu bagian koran.

Tepat memerahkan sosok wajah laki-laki berkulit putih pucat yang tersenyum sempurna.

Aku memandang judul berita di koran, lalu sosok seorang lagi di dalam foto. Seorang gadis cantik berambut biru indigo panjang dengan mata _lavender_, artis muda terkenal yang serba bisa—dengan cincin pernikahan di jari manisnya.

Bodoh.

Aku kembali menuju westafel, kali ini mendekatkan wajahku di cermin. Ada air mata di sudut mata hijauku.

Aneh, aku tidak merasa menangis.

Namun air itu tidak berhenti mengalir. Semakin deras ketika fragmen-fragmen imajiner berkelebat di pikiranku. Rambut pirang Ino, mata biru Ino, senyum Ino, tawa Ino… semuanya bersinar, abadi dalam kenanganku.

Kau bodoh, Ino… kau selalu dicintai. Namun kau mencari cinta yang tidak berbalas.

Aku memiringkan kepala sedikit, baru saja menyentuhkan jari-jari di pantulan tubuhku sendiri ketika tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang mengaduk isi perutku.

Apa aku segemuk ini sekarang?

Ino jauh lebih kurus… ia cantik dan sempurna.

Tanganku terjulur, lalu aku menundukkan kepalaku ke hadapan westafel putih yang bisu. Dan aku membuka mulut, memasukkan dua jariku ke dalamnya.

Aku mencoba menggapai sesuatu, sejauh mungkin. Mungkin itu Ino.

"Hoooeeeeekkkk…"

Lalu suatu cairan mengalir keluar, melewati jari-jariku, jatuh di dasar westafel. Aku bersuara ganjil, seperti sesuatu ditekan paksa di pita suaraku.

Air mata jatuh bersama, membawa perasaanku ke saluran pembuangan terjauh. Rasa terbakar di tenggorokanku seperti sesuatu yang tidak nyata.

Kau bodoh, Ino.

Aku menusukkan jari-jariku lebih dalam, menggapai-gapai udara kosong di kerongkongan.

Kau bodoh. Tidakkah kau menyadari betapa aku mencintaimu, Ino?

Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

Ino hanya onggokan tubuh basah yang kurus dan berbau darah. Air hanya mengalir menghanyutkan merah. Lampu hanya tampak remang menyinari pandangan.

Dan aku? Aku hanyalah wanita yang ditinggalkan.

Mungkin aku akan menghabiskan sisa hariku untuk memakan es krim, menonton televisi dan memuntahkan kembali segalanya. Seperti Ino.

Seperti Ino yang ditinggalkan. Seperti Ino yang tidak pernah lagi bersinar. Seperti Ino yang selalu menangis.

Seperti cinta tidak wajar yang perlu kurasakan.

Aku terbatuk ketika merasakan sakit membakar saluran pencernaanku. Lalu tubuh lemasku beringsut, jatuh di lantai keramik. Aku meringkuk, membiarkan air berbau anyir membasahi seluruh tubuh dan pakaianku.

Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat Ino yang diam.

Anggun, cantik… ia bersinar.

Kau bodoh.

Kau bodoh, Haruno Sakura.

Lalu aku menggelapkan pandanganku sendiri.

Bodoh.

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**

* * *

Catatan Faria:**

Dipersembahkan sepenuhnya untuk **Ero Dojo**—maaf saya sudah meninggalkan tanggungjawab dengan alasan pribadi. Terima kasih sudah membesarkan saya sampai saat ini.

Silahkan tinggalkan kritik, saran maupun apresiasi Anda di jendela _review_. Terima kasih sudah membaca karya-karya saya.

.

_**~ FARIACCHI – 31 MAY 2010 ~**_


End file.
